villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Daniel Barton
Daniel Barton is the secondary antagonist of the Doctor Who in the two-part episode "Spyfall". He was originally believed to be the episode's main antagonist, before the true main antagonist revealed themselves. He was portrayed by . Biography Backstory Barton was born in Bromsgrove in England to an unnamed woman. When he was younger, Barton lived on a council estate and his family were unable to afford to go abroad. He attended a local comprehensive school, but struggled to fit in as he was one of the few non-white students there. He was inspired by a computer science teacher at school and would often spend time in his bedroom on his computer. Upon reaching maturity, Barton began to build a knowledge base with the aim of connecting people with data. He later left Britain and moved to San Francisco. Sometime in 1991, Barton founded a search engine company called VOR, which became the biggest search engine on Earth. He also worked as a SIS agent from 1992 to 2012. ''Doctor Who'' In 2020, Barton was suspected of being a double or triple agent by MI6, who were investigating on why spies from around the world were being attacked by aliens. MI6 enlisted The Thirteen Doctor and her companions Graham, Ryan and Yaz to investigate. Ryan and Yaz went undercover as journalists and went to San Francisco and interviewed Barton. Yaz secretly scanned Barton with a device disguised as a recorder. Barton then had to leave, but invited Ryan and Yaz to come to his birthday party to make up for not being able to talk with them long enough. Yaz checked the device which revealed that Barton was only 93% human. Ryan and Yaz later returned to Barton's office to take information from his computer. They hear Barton coming into the office and hide behind a sofa there and watch Barton speak with the Kasaavin, the aliens that attacked the spies. Ryan and Yaz along with The Doctor, Graham and an ex-MI6 agent called O went to Barton's party. Unbeknownst to them, Barton has discovered that Ryan and Yaz went into his office. He is later confronted by The Doctor, but denies the accusations she makes. He then leaves in his car. Upon noticing that The Doctor and the others are following him on motorbikes, Barton shoots at them, but they continue to follow him. Barton arrives at an airport and goes into his private jet. The Doctor and the others manage to get onboard as it takes off. Afterwards, O reveals that he is actually The Doctor's archenemy The Master and had been behind everything that has happened. He teleports Barton away from the jet abd replaces him with a bomb before using one of the Kasaavin to teleport The Doctor to the Kasaavin's dimension, leaving Graham, Ryan and Yaz to die on the falling plane after the bomb detonates. Barton is later seen in The Master's TARDIS where he and The Master discovered that Graham, Ryan and Yaz were able to land the plane safely and also learn that The Doctor escaped the Kasaavin's dimension. The Master sends Barton to deal with the trio while he deals with The Doctor. Barton manages to hack into Graham, Ryan and Yaz's phones and makes them persons of interest, forcing the trio to go into hiding. Barton later has his mother brought to him and confronts her over not being happy for him for getting to where he is. After she sarcastically congratulates him, Barton has his mother killed by the Kasaavin, who lethally rewrite her DNA. He later revealed to Graham, Ryan and Yaz that the reason that he is 93% human is because he experimented with Kasaavin technology. Barton later goes to a conference where he reveals that the Kasaavin would rewrite humanity's DNA to utilise its storage capacity as hard drives. After The Doctor prevents the plan from going through, Barton is last seen quickly leaving the conference, requesting an extraction crew. What becomes of Barton after this is currently unknown. Navigation Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Doctor Who Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Minion Category:Genocidal Category:Karma Houdini Category:Misanthropes